finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 8
Smalltalk Mann, muss ja wirklich anstrengend gewesen sein, von einem Ort zum anderen in so kurzer Zeit zu fahren, aber ich weiß eigentlich schon, wie das ist ^^" Mal sehen, ob ich mir im kommenden Jahr auch einen 3DS gönne, bestimmt dann, wenn einer mal irgendwo im Angebot sein wird, dann... DANN... schlag ich zu! Mein Smartphone hab ich übrigens noch nicht, das bekomme ich erst nach den Ferien, wenn ich wieder daheim bin. Aber wenns soweit ist und ich es hab, geb ich natürlich Bescheid >D Und Weihnachten sonst? Joah, es gab genug zum Essen, ich bin mit meinen anderen Geschenken auch zufrieden und genieße jetzt noch die weiteren Tage der Ferien. Und zu guter Letzt wünsche ich dir, deinem Freund und deiner Familie auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:59, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich habs übrigens gestern noch versucht, aber es hat nicht geklappt! Es geht nicht! D: --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:14, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Klar doch, wollte dir nur Bescheid geben. ^^ --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:54, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Nein, nicht wirklich. Hab mal eben nachgeschaut und der Name wird mit Z''' geschrieben. --[[User:Cloud2110|'''Cloud]][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:24, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Etwas verspätet, aber ich hab ne Entschuldigung dafür! Ich... ääääh... *schwitzschwitz* I-ich hab's nicht vergessen, das war nur weil... wegen... *kopfkratz* Matoya wollte mir keinen Besen abgeben! D: Voll gemein, oder? Nur weil Onkel Norte die Hexe abgelenkt hat, konnte ich einen stibitzen. Und weil ich weiß, dass dein letzter Besen schon ziemlich abgenutzt ist, kriegst du jetzt den hier! Schwing dich drauf und verfolge weiter dein Ziel... 8DDD! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:59, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Den hast du dir verdient! ;D Vielen Dank! :3 — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 08:03, 28. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Haha, vielen Dank für diese... "Ehre" xD Das abgewandelte Garland-Zitat passt übrigens hervorragend, selbst mit nur einem veränderten Wort :) Dann überlege ich mir in der Zwischenzeit wieder etwas, um den Moment deiner Diskuleerung ein weiteres Mal auszunutzen... --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 07:57, 8. Mär. 2014 (UTC) D-der Besen war noch in Produktion und brauchte noch ne Weile. I-ich hab schon dran gedacht, dass du einen haben sollst, a-aber... ich wurde aufgehalten! D: E-ehrlich! husteigentlichhabichesdochvergessenhust ... auf jeden Fall... weiter machen! >D höhöhö *malwiedermeinezweiteSignaturausgrab* Tidy, Gunnie-Girl! It's flippin' good! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:42, 30. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Klar, überhaupt kein Problem, ich kümmere mich darum! ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 07:49, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Na, na, na, wer wurschtelt denn hier schon so früh rum? ;P — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:55, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :*Fessel-Zauber benutz* hust, das war wohl nichts. ;P Bin grade etwas im Chat und vielleicht magst du mir ja Gesellschaft leisten. ^^ *Gunni reinzerr* >D hähähähähä — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 08:03, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ntak! ~,~ *brutzelbrutzelbraaaaaat* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:21, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey Gunblade! Ja also, dass mit den Bildern wurde mir auch schon gesagt ich hab auch die neueren schon so benannt, wusste ich ja nicht direkt^^ Und bei dem rest werde ich mir auch Mühe geben, besonders bei FFX :D Und ansonsten dankeschön erstmal, ich hab ab nächster woche wieder mein Lösungsbuch, dann kann ich alle Seiten die ich bearbeite auch genauer und weiter ausbauen (und hinterlasse nicht überall leere gegnertabellen). Apropos Gegnertabelle, könnt ihr/du mir bescheid sagen wenn die fertig ist? Dann würde ich die überall einbauen, weil die ja im moment alle irgendwo auf den Seiten sind... Asura Weiss (Diskussion) 13:52, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi, ich spiele gerade FF8 zum Xten Mal durch und bin, auf der Suche nach bisher Verborgenem auf dein WT gestoßen. Erstmal: herzlichen Dank dafür, es macht Spaß dich zu lesen. Beim durchspielen steigen Uralt-Erinnerungen hoch, ich habe mir erlaubt, deinen Post von Balamb (erster Besuch) zu editieren und beigefügt, wo du Xells Karte finden kannst. Keine Ahnung, ob dies der richtige Ort ist, um sowas zu posten, aber anderes habe ich nicht gefunden.... ausserdem bin ich technisch versiert wie eine unterentwickelte Wildsau :P mit finalastischen Grüßen Proflo Proflo (Diskussion) 23:51, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey, also was die Datei betrifft, so werde ich mich nächste Woche drum kümmern, aber danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Hatte das schon wieder vergessen. ^^" *mir selbst Asche übers Haupt streu* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:02, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) FFXII-Splitter Über keinen der drei Steine kann man so viel schreiben, dass es einen eigenen Artikel für jeden einzelnen rechtfertigt. Ich halte es eher für sinnvoll, ihnen einen eigenen Abschnitt im Artikel Nethizit zu widmen und dann darauf weiterleiten zu lassen. Und da der Nethizit schon unter den Begriffen verlinkt ist und man – so habe ich es zumindest verstanden – keine Weiterleitungen in den Navivorlagen wünscht, habe ich es rausgenommen. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 11:55, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Beim Abend- und Morgen-Splitter finde ich eigentlich fast, dass man die eigenständigen Artikel bestehen lassen könnte. Beim Nacht-Splitter sollte man dann aber auf jeden Fall weiterleiten. Ich hau Norte deswegen mal an, der steckt tiefer in der Materie drin und hat, meine ich, letztens auch irgendwas davon gesagt wie er das machen wollte. Wenn alle drei zu Weiterleitungen werden, dann wäre es in der Tat besser, alle drei aus der Navi zu kicken, weil man sonst unterm Strich viermal auf den selben Artikel verweist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:20, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi ihr beiden. Eigentlich wollte ich zuerst eigenständige Artikel haben, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, finde ich Flüsters Vorschlag besser. Ich denke auch, dass das in den Nethizitartikel integriert werden sollte. Sonst steht dort nämlich irgendwie ... nichts. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:24, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Test Keene Feddbemmen fressen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:30, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild So, dann schreibe ich es hier auch noch. Ich habe eine neuere Version hiervon hochgeladen, aber da muss n S zwischen... Irgendwie hat das nich so geklappt... Das wäre die neue Version... Nun ja, um zur Bitte zu kommen: Könntest du das alte dann löschen? Sonst wärs ja mehr oder weniger doppelt. LG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 18:06, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Zitat Du hast mich ja mal vor Ewigkeiten gefragt, zu wem Zack Folgendes sagt: Nun, ich bin nun endlich an der Stelle angelangt und herausgefunden, dass er es zu Lazard sagt. Also denn, bis die Tage ;) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 16:20, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Da ist doch nix bei ;) Falls du i.was brauchst, denk dran, ich steh zur Verfügung :) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 10:24, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE: Final Fantasy IX: Charakter-Artikel Okay, so wie es bei Vanille ist, macht es auch mehr Sinn, danke für den Hinweis. Das Wort „Biographie“ hab ich übrigens aus dem Garnet-Artikel aufgegabelt. An dessen Inhalt hab ich mich bei der Erstellung der Gliederung orientiert, da er bisher am vollständigsten ist... Jedenfalls werde ich mich in Bälde darum kümmern. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 15:49, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE: Dateibenennung Und nichts zu essen... Klar kann ich das. Kein Ding. ;) 16:09, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich gelobe Besserung! D: Sorrüü. >< — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:50, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gewinnspiel Hallo Gunblade. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass derzeit ein kleines Gewinnspiel im Kingdom Hearts Wiki läuft. Es gibt zwar auch Sachen aus dem FF Merchandise zu gewinnen, aber da der Hauptpreis eine Limited Edition von KH ist, haben wir uns, nach einigem Hin und Her, dazu entschlossen, den Blog im KH Wiki laufen zu lassen. Hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht krum ;) Schönen Gruss Foppes 14:17, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) RE: Chaos (VII) Da ist es manchmal wohl doch sinnvoll, den Almanach ein wenig zu kennen und nicht nur alles zu korrigieren und die Notizen des Walkthroughs zu suchen... Jedenfalls wird es damit jetzt auch weitergehen, da ich eh Ferien hab ^^ DämmerwaldEmbrace your Dreams40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 15:54, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Heyo Hey Gunni :3 In meiner Schullaufbahn steht gerade die Zeit für Facharbeiten an und da du ja so gerne Physik machst wollt ich dich fragen, ob du mir ein interessantes Thema vorstellen könntest bzw. Vorschläge hättest. Ich sucke nämlich richtig hart in Physik und würde da gerne meine Note verbessern. Wenn du mal wieder on sein solltest und Idee(n) hast, dann gib bitte Bescheid. :3 Mit Hoffnung und Faulheit, Epi / Genokiller / Jack the Ripper / Psycho the Rapist / Tomi PS: Vergiss nicht mein MGS2&3-Angebot ;D Epitaph999 (Diskussion) 18:47, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Dialogvorlage Ich danke dir dafür, das werde ich nun sicherlich weiterhin in meinen WT's verwenden ^^ Ist auch nett von dir, dass du es bereits ausgebessert has, nur ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich diese Bitte schon ganz vergessen O.o Hehe... Wie auch immer... Danke nochmal :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 16:00, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Hallo Hey, Gunni. Erstmal wollte ich mich für den netten Willkommensgruß bedanken. :> (kommt etwas verspätet, aber ich bin nunmal sehr... gemütlich. *lach * ) Was die Dateinamen von den Bildern zu meinem WT betrifft, ich gebe mir bei den Folgenden große Mühe, dass du keinen Schreikrampf bekommst. :D Und tut mir Leid, dass du jetzt auch noch den 2. Part verschieben musstest, vielleicht lerne ich es auch irgendwann noch, das richtig zu machen.... *KopfWandKopfWand* Also, tut mir Leid für die Umstände, ich gebe mein Bestes! Ach, und freut mich sehr zu hören, dass dir mein WT bisher gefällt. *-* Thunderga 20px 14:21, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Häppü Börthdäy tu yu! (oder so ähnlich... weisch schon) ^^ Hallöchen liebe Gunni, ick wünsch dir allet Jute zum Jeburtstag, wa? ;D Hoffe du hast heute nen schönen Tag und wirst nicht vom Uni-Stress erschlagen. D: Das wäre jetzt sonst bescheiden schön... immerhin habe ich ein Geschenk für dich! >D nyanyanyanyaaaa Was es ist, verrate ich an dieser Stelle mal noch nicht, aber bei einem kurzen Blick in dein E-Mail-Konto sollte dir eine Mail auffallen. :D Ihr Inhalt ist dein Geschenk und ich hoffe, dass du dich darüber freust. :3 nyamnyamnyam Have a nice day! :D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:15, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Gunblade. Alles alles alles alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag! :) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:42, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Moinsen :) Auch wenn ich schon gratuliert habe, wünsche ich dir hier ebenfalls alles Gute zum Geburtstag und hoffe, dass du einen tollen Tag hast! Hau rein und viel Spaß noch! ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:40, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallöle Gunni ^^ Auch ich wünsche dir alles liebe zum Geburtstag :) Hoffentlich hast du nen schönen Tag und Katzii schenkt dir das Richtige ;) Jedenfalls gibts von mir die Kekse als Entschädigung zurück, die ich letztens gemopst habe :3 Feier schön :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 11:43, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Von mir auch alles Liebe zum Geburtstag! --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:48, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Vielen Dank für eure Glückwünsche :) Hab mich sehr gefreut^^ Und auch vielen Dank an den Strife-Kurierdienst Katzii-Lieferservice! ;D Wenn die Zitrone mal fertig ist und auf die Suche nach Gizarkraut gehen kann, werd ich mich mit Ihrer freundlichen Unterstützung an einem Squall versuchen^^ *Dämmers Kekse aufnoms* :> --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:08, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Master Pats befindet es für: wärri neiß (heißer Scheiß)! Moin Masterin Gunblade73, ich verfolge jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen deinen Walkthrough zu FFVIII (fange jetzt nach Jahren mal wieder an - und zwar direkt den Steam Hei Däffänischn Ultra BrauchtDochKeinSchwanzDeluxe-Polygon-aus-den-Ende-der-90ern-blank-geschruppten Re-Mix (Mix ... Mix ........ mix........) und bin hellauf begeistert! Zuerst hab' ich angefangen den Lösungsweg zu nutzen: http://www.finalcraft.com/?goto=ff8&ids=41 Bin dann aber kurzum auf deinen gestoßen, weil der Typ da oben Lösungswege bspw. folgendermaßen beschreibt: Um eine mathematische Aufgabe ala "1 + 1 = 2" zu erklären, formuliert er es ungefähr so: "Eins plus ... und wenn wir jetzt nur noch das Lineal zur Hand nehmen und jetzt noch den Strich, genau... das sind wir auch schon fertig mit unserem Beweis und haben das Ergebnis zweifelsfrei mit zwei unterstrichenen Linien ausgerechnet." Eine Lösung auf vier Seiten zusammengefasst als Nachweis wie man einen Lösungsmarathon nicht angehen sollte und mein verwirrtes, in zig Sackgassen hineinmanövriertes, Gehirn zeigen deutlich blinkende Signale: Da muss anderer Lesestoff her! Deine Lösung war dann die zweite und letzte, die ich entdeckte, und obwohl ich schon über die Hälfte mit dem Spiel durch bin, überlege ich mir noch mir alle Seiten vor Part 20 von dir durchzulesen, die all das beschreiben, was ich bis dahin verpasst habe. Die "noes" fetzen genauso wie deine ;D -Smileys und all die witzigen Kommentare und ideenreichen Wortneuschöpfungen, dass ich vor sympathischer Dauerbepaßung am liebsten mal kräftig applaudieren möchte. Sehr gut geschrieben, sehr ausführlich, gnadenlos unmissverständlich, klug und noch ganz witzige Zusammenfassungen am Ende jedes Parts machen das hier einfach sehr lesenswert wie ich finde. Toll fand' ich auch, dass du dich über das nulpenhafte Love-Storytelling beschwert hast. Ich weiß nicht was den Asiaten da eingefallen ist, aber aus Squall einen jämmerlichen Pimpf zu machen, der fast schizophren zwischen Selbstzweifeln und absoluter Härte wechselt, aber nicht einmal ein Mädchen anfassen kann, wenn sie sich ihm schon unmissverständlichst anbietet und nicht - wie jede andere vernünftige - ihm längst mal eins auf die Fressluke gegeben hat. Aber dann - in diesem einen Moment, wo sie beide auf der Ragnarok im Cockpit auf dem Stuhl sitzen - geht's los mit der übelst schnulzigen Musik, bei der man sich leicht fremdschämend zum Lautstärkeregler begibt und hier mal die Dezibels dezent reduziert ehe der Nachbar jeden Moment an der Türe klopft und zu einem feinen Schunkelabend mit den Wildecker Herzbuben in Kombination mit Marianne Rosenberg einlädt. Verdammte Hacke - what were they thinking? Aber nun jut... dit war's von mir. Über ein Statement würde ich mich freuen - machst du am besten über die Mail hier im Impressum: http://gamesandotheraccidents.blogspot.de/p/impressum.html Sänk juh wärri matsch, Master Pats 178.26.164.233 20:16, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) FFVIII Walkthrough Hi Gunblade73, beim Spielen von FFVIII benutze ich deinen Walkthrough, den ich besser finde als den von finalcraft. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei Part 18 davon eine wichtige Information vergessen hast: Spoiler zum Lesen markieren: Bei dem King der CC-Freaks darf man nämlich wenn man sich im Quartier ausruht nicht Quistis in der Party haben, weil sie Squall dann nicht weckt und herausfordert. Das hat mich nämlich auch verwirrt. Viele Grüße, EinesDrachenSohn (Diskussion) 20:45, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Keksöööööö! *o* Dankeschön für's Kekschen. ;D Werde es für schlechte Zeiten aufheben. :3 Nyanyaaa! *die neuen classes test* >D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 11:36, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ein kleines Anliegen Also am Handy haut alles wieder hin, was den PC/Laptop betrifft, schau ich morgen mal, hab den Lappy nich hier. Ansonsten weiß ich bescheid und danke für deine Antwort ^-^ DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 16:13, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re: Fanart? Hallöle Gunni, also ich denke auch, dass das kein offizielles Bild von Square Enix ist. Der Hintergrund lässt mich auch eher zu Fanart bzw. fanmade tendieren. Tüdelüüü — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:44, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kekse FFU Naja, ich habe die ersten 8 Episoden geschaut, aber ich wollte eh mal wieder gucken, und da ich ab morgen Nachmittag Ferien hab, hab ich durchaus Zeit, das zu übernehmen, ich werds machen ^-^ DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 16:28, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re: Gegner-Vorlage Naja, ich wollt's aber gern selbst versuchen, da die TAY-Vorlage ja nicht so stark von der IVer-Vorlage abweichen sollte. In der Vorschau sah das auch alles noch gut aus, aber beim Speichern hat er dann die Änderungen für's Interface (ich nenne es jetzt einfach mal so...) angezeigt. Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen womit es zusammenhängt, aber ich will hier nicht so viele Deppen-Edits produzieren, da ich ja wieder nur beim Speichern sehen würde, ob es funktioniert hat... Sorry, ich wollte dir damit etwas Arbeit abnehmen und zumindest die Vorlage erstellen, damit die dann auch mal vorhanden ist. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:40, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Okay, dann werd ich erstmal die Finger von den Gegner-Vorlagen lassen. Mach dir aber deswegen keinen Stress. Die Korrektur der TAY-Vorlage hat ebenfalls Zeit, da sie derzeit schließlich noch nicht verwendet wird. Für die Gegner2-Vorlage fallen mir bisher nur Gegner ein, die insgesamt drei Mal mit unterschiedlichen Statuswerten auftauchen. Vielleicht gibt es auch mehr, aber aktuell kann ich das noch nicht genau bestimmen. Ich melde mich aber, wenn die Anzahl der Auftritte steigen sollte. *mit Konzertkarten loszieh* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:20, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Bravely Default Hallo. Da ich mich sehr für die neu entstandene Nichtsoganzpseudo-FF-Reihe Bravely Default interessiere, will ich mal bei dir anfragen, in welchem Umfang dieses Thema deiner Ansicht nach im Almanach behandelt werden sollte. Im Artikel Zwiebelritter hast du die Information zum Spiel stehen gelassen. Das kann nun dadurch erklärt werden, dass das Kostüm des Zwiebelritters wirklich Eins zu Eins übernommen wurde, während das englische Wiki selbst schwachsinnigen Müll wie Infos über Onion Warriors in Legend of Mana aufnimmt (wo der große Unterschied schon zum Lachen anmutet). Im Interesse einiger Gleichgesinnter bin ich jedoch darauf erpicht, dich zu fragen, ob der Almanach in gewissem Grad über Bravely Default (von vielen als Ableger Final Fantasys bezeichnet) berichten soll. Norte und andere haben das zwar schon verneint, aber ich höre mir das gerne auch noch einmal von dir an. Nero Valentine 15:32, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, so in etwa dachte ich mir das auch. Lass es mich auf jeden Fall wissen, wenn feststeht, dass es hier miteinbezogen wird, denn ich habe schon viele Informationen und Bilder für diverse Websites zusammengetragen, die in abgeänderter und überarbeiteter Form auch ganz gut in den Almanach passen. Bei den Worten "in vollem Umfang" strahlen übrigens meine Augen. xD Nero Valentine 16:11, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Bei den meisten Berufen habe ich ein Gegenstück gefunden, übrig bleiben Händler (besticht Feinde und unterstützt Freunde mit Geld) und Kampfmagier (verzaubert seine Waffe) – fällt dir dazu vielleicht noch etwas ein? Auch die Farben lege ich in deine Hände; außer Schwarz, Weiß, Grau, Braun und Gold findet sich keine Farbe besonders oft in Logos, Artworks, Menüs, etc. wieder. Nero Valentine 08:11, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) Technischer Support a.k.a. Wikia patcht mal wieder... Hey, ich hab grade festgestellt, dass die Gegner-Vorlage von Final Fantasy V nicht ordentlich funktioniert bzw. dargestellt wird und da mir der Fehler neu ist, schiebe ich es einfach mal auf die wöchentliche Serverwartung von Wikia. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob sich der Fehler legt oder ob der Quellcode entsprechend abgeändert werden müsste, aber um es einfach nicht zu vergessen, hinterlasse ich dir mal eine Nachricht. ;3 Siehe Eissoldat und Tongreifer. See ya! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:23, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich nehme alles zurück und behaupte das Gegenteil! >D Okay, die Erneuerung der Vorlage hab ich dann nicht mitbekommen. Entschudligung an dieser Stelle an Wikia. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:49, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) RE: ARR Hallo Gunblade, ich weiß, wie die Amis das lösen - und halte diese Lösung für nicht besonders gelungen und wäre dementsprechend auch dagegen, das hier ebenfalls so umzusetzen. Erstmal ist natürlich festzuhalten: Ja, es handelt es sich bei XIV und XIV:ARR um unterschiedliche Spiele, die sich in wesentlichen Mechaniken usw. unterscheiden. Richtig ist auch, dass XIV nicht mehr gespielt werden kann, d.h. alles, was hier zu XIV eventuell mal irgendwo steht, hat mehr einen historisch-archivarischen Charakter. In gewisser Weise hat ARR XIV also durchaus ersetzt - es handelt sich dabei in meinen Augen allerdings primär um ein eigenständiges Spiel und nicht um einen bloßen "Ersatz" - hätte SE XIV einfach nur ersetzen bzw. die Änderungen implementieren wollen, hätten sies mit nem Patch gemacht. Aber nein - sie veröffentlichen ein Spiel mit dem Titel Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn - ein eigenständiges Spiel, ein eigenständiger Titel, ein eigenständiger Artikel. Die Amis sind da in ihrer Darstellung schlicht ungenau und besprechen in ihrem FFXIV-Artikel streng genommen ein Spiel, das nicht wirklich FFXIV heißt - sondern eben FFXIV: A Realm Reborn ist. Mein Vorschlag daher - der in meinen Augen genauso praktikabel und darüber hinaus auf einer begrifflichen Ebene exakter ist: Der Artikel Final Fantasy XIV beschäftigt sich weiterhin mit der 1.0 Version des Spiels, erhält aber eine Box mit einem Hinweis, dass es sich hierbei um einen Artikel zu einem Spiel handelt, das nicht mehr verfügbar ist und einem Link zu ARR als aktueller Version. Der Artikel zu ARR wird dabei unter dem korrekten Titel des Spiels - eben Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn und nicht Final Fantasy XIV - erstellt. ARR ist der offizielle Zusatz, den SE dem Spiel verpasst hat - sowohl 1.0 als auch Legacy sind eher Begriffe, die von Spielern/Fans verwendet werden. Warum sollten wir uns nicht an das offizielle Material von SE halten nur weil die Amis das nicht tun? Da die Weiterleitung von ARR momentan falsch ist, ich den Artikel aber gerne in Ruhe und ordentlich erstellen würde und nicht einfach nur, um diese Weiterleitung loszuwerden, zwei Sätze schreiben und anschließend die Stub-Vorlage einfügen möchte, würde ich dich - oder einen der anderen Admins - bitten, die Seite entsprechend zu löschen. 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 20:31, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank fürs Löschen schon mal - du siehst, vor lauter anderen Dingen komme ich kaum dazu, dir zu antworten, geschweige denn, den Artikel gleich aufzusetzen. Aber jetzt habe ich ja diesen wunderhübschen Redlink, der mich dran erinnern wird :D Ich würde im Artikel zu XIV btw den Abschnitt zum Relaunch (sprich ARR) drin lassen und eventuell könnte ja auch schonmal jemand *hust* du zum Beispiel *hust* eine entsprechende Infobox in den Artikel setzen - selbst wenns dann halt eben erstmal nur ein Redlink ist hilft das vielleicht jetzt schon gewisse Verwirrungen zu vermeiden. Ich würds ja selbst machen, aber meine Editskills lassen immer noch zu wünschen übrig... 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 17:08, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Psst! Ich hab grad festgestellt, dass der hier laut dem da als verwaist gilt… --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 12:39, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Dann verzeih mir – ich hätte schwören können, dass in den Versionsgeschichten kein Edit von vor Mai 2013 vorhanden sei… --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 10:55, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re:Spezialauftrag No problem, das mach ich dann morgen, heute nicht mehr ;) Schaut jetzt auch schon richtig schick aus, was richtig cool wäre, wenn sich die Farben bei einem Tab-Wechsel zusätzlich noch zu den vorgegebenen Farben der jeweiligen Spiele ändern würden :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:46, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) RE: Anmerkungen @Vorlage: Mit einem Blick auf Gegnerseiten wie diese hier ist es wohl offensichtlich, was ich da als „gequetscht“ empfinde – ich halte dich für intelligent genug, dass du meine Beweggründe hinter der Breitenänderung verstehst, ohne dass ich dir das groß erklären muss. @BdW: Den „Abwechslungsreichtum“ habe ich hier gesehen. Aktuell wird der fünfte Screenshot mit Handlungsblahblah in Folge gezeigt, und davor war zwar auch was Anderes zu sehen, aber eben erschreckend wenig. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 10:53, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Zwiebelritter Na ok, dass mit Final fantasy IV ist nachvollziehbar, allerdings gehört dann der Abschnitt zu Bravely Default streng genommen auch nicht dazu, weil es auch hier keinen "echten" Zwiebelritter gibt, sondern bloß einen entsprechenden Ausrüstungsgegenstand bzw. Dekoration.84.157.93.65 11:44, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :In Bravely Default gibt es auch keinen richtigen Zwiebelritter, sondern nur ein entsprechendes Kostüm, das stimmt. Legt man das Kostüm aber an, sieht Tiz haargenauso aus wie ein Zwiebelritter aus der DS-Version von FFIII. Das macht die Sache zu einem Cameo-Auftritt eines Zwiebelritters, der erwähnenswert ist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:38, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Bravely Default bleibt also, weil man anders als in FF IV das Kostüm tatsächlich sehen kann?!? Das ist zwar fast schon Haarspalterei, aber was solls. Das ist schließlich euer Wiki und nicht meins. Aber könntet ihr vllt. mal ein klar verständliches Regelwerk verfassen und leicht findbar auf eurer Hauptseite platzieren, damit man z.B. weiß, was ihr in euren Artikeln haben wollt und was nicht und wie sie letztlich auszusehen haben? Denn mit euer Argumentation und Vorgehensweisen sorgt ihr sicher nicht nur bei mir für Verwirrung. Falls ihr sowas schon habt, dann habe ich es bisher nicht gefunden...84.157.117.153 14:24, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Gehen wir das nochmal der Reihe nach durch: ::Was sollte ganz allgemein in einem Artikel stehen? - Informationen zum Gegenstand des Artikels. ::Was ist Gegenstand des Artikels Zwiebelritter? - Der Zwiebelritter als Charakterklasse und Figur der FF-Reihe. ::Tritt ein Zwiebelritter in BD in Erscheinung? - Ja, wenn man einem bestimmten Charakter das entsprechende Kostüm gibt, nimmt er die Gestalt eines Zwiebelritters an. ::Tritt ein Zwiebelritter in FFIV in Erscheinung? - Nein, ein Zwiebelritter selbst kommt nicht vor. ::Speziell dieser Fall hat meiner Meinung nach weniger etwas mit einem Regelwerk, ob vorhanden oder nicht, zu tun, sondern mit schlichtem Nachdenken. Sorry. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:35, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Auf die Gefahr hin, jetzt auch noch 3 Tage Sperre zu kassieren, aber eigentlich, ohne hier jemandem auf die Schuhe treten zu wollen: Ich möchte hier niemanden diffamieren oder mich gerade sonstwie zur Lage äußern. Persönlich halte ich es aber eigentlich für sinnvoll, sich die Kritik anderer Leute am Almanach anzuhören, da ich denke, dass wir daraus alle etwas lernen könnten. Ich kann aber grundsätzlich verstehen, dass mans als hiesiger Admin nicht gerne hat, wenn dies öffentlich passiert. Worauf ich hinaus will: Ich würde gerne mit dem Autor dieser Beiträge kommunizieren und mir anhören, was er zu sagen hat. Das gestaltet sich schwierig, weil er keinen Account hat und es tut mir leid, Gunblade, deine Seite als Medium zu verwenden, aber ich hoffe, dass er hierhin nochmal einen Blick wirft. Daher also: Lieber Unbekannter, wenn du das hier liest, bitte kontaktiere mich im Community Wiki. Ich würde mich gerne einmal mit dir unterhalten (wie können wir dann im Community Wiki klären, das muss nicht hier passieren). Vielen Dank an alle Beteiligten. -- 22:27, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Habe was "Neues" rausgefunden für FF8... zumindest für mich neu, keine Ahnung obs das im Web schon gibt: Setz dich auf ein Chocohühnchen und reite mit Rinoa in der Party stupide durch die Gegend. Im Laufen erlernt Sie Angels Techniken, rasend schnell, einfach auf die Weihnachtsglöckchen achten, die ertönen sobald eine Technik erlernt wurde. Was noch passiert: du musst NICHT eine halbe Stunde warten, bis die Gils in der Kasse klingeln, auch das funzt nach gezählten Schritten, nehme ich an. Jedenfalls wurde ich innerhalb von 5 Minuten zweimal ausbezahlt. Vielleicht willst du das ja mit aufnehmen Gruß Proflo (Diskussion) 12:03, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Gunblade Ich hoffe, diesmal mache ich es richtig. Ich habe einige Anmerkungen zu deinem Walkthrough, nachdem ich nun FF8 endlich fertig gespielt habe. Er hat mir sehr geholfen und zusammen mit dem Spiel viel Spass gemacht :) 1. Im Anhang hast du eine schöne Liste mit Zaubern die man braucht oder nicht, mit ihren Besorgungsorten. Den Spruch Saugen fand ich dabei sehr gut, also wollte ich ihn bei Gomani holen. Fälschlicherweise steht da, dass man es bei allen Lvls drawen kann, allerdings geht das nur bis Lvl 30. 2. Bei Ultima Weapon bin ich den Weg nach unten mit Xell gegangen, der dann am Schluss die Maschine kaputt machen sollte. Dabei habe ich allerdings die falsche Antwort gewählt und hatte schlussendlich zu wenig Energie, um Ultima Weapon zu erwecken. Könntest du dort hinzufügen, dass man die zweite Antwort wählen soll? 3. Beim Kampf gegen Adell sollte nur Melton verwendet werden und nicht Doomtrain, da Rinoa sonst draufgeht ;) 4. Gegen Wolframator im Schloss von Artemisia zeigt Melton keine Wirkung. 5. Beim Kampf gegen Artemisia werden anfangs die Gruppenmitglieder zum Kampf herbeigezogen, die sonst nicht in der Gruppe sind. Da ich sie auswechseln wollte, habe ich alle sterben lassen. Weil es aber alle gleichzeitig waren, wurden sie nicht entfernt, sondern ich durfte den Game Over Bildschirm bestaunen. Hier würde ein Hinweis vielleicht hilfreich sein. 6. Griever setzt seinen Schock-Pulsar nicht zwingend am Schluss ein, bei mir hat er danach noch ein Weilchen weiter gekämpft. Das ist mein Input, was du davon ändern willst ist natürlich dir überlassen. Vielen Dank für das Schreiben des Walkthroughs. Pilzli (Diskussion) 12:55, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey Pilzli, zwei Punkte kann ich dir beantworten: Punkt 2: steht doch da? Punkt 4: Hatte dasselbe Problem, allerdings funktionierte es beim zweiten Versuch mit Melton Proflo (Diskussion) 13:04, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Final Fantasy Wikia App Hallo Gunblade73, siehe meinen Beitrag hier. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:01, 17. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag und viele liebe Grüße! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:13, 26. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab dir zwar schon gestern gratuliert, aber eigentlich kann ich dir auch hier mal ne Nachricht hinterlassen. Sei auch von mir herzlichst gegrüßt und ich hoffe du hast deinen Geburtstag schön gefeiert. :3 — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:29, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Wir haben uns echt lange nicht geschrieben, aber Alles Gute nachträglich ^-^ Lass dir deine Kekse nich klauen! 10px Dämmerwald 10px 08:52, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank für eure Glückwünsche :) ... Wieder ein Jahr älter ... *schluchz* y_y :@Dämmer: In letzter Zeit hänge ich selten am PC rum, deswegen :/ Wenn ich nicht gerade dem Real Life nachgehe, zocke ich derzeit so viel wie schon lange nicht mehr^^; Im Moment ist übrigens FFXIII an der Reihe :> *auch schon in deinem und Snows WT rumgeschmökert hab* Ich denk aber mal dran, die Skype-App öfters anzuschmeißen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:15, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC)